


How to Frag Your Medic

by GoodeyeCyborg



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Its their first time, M/M, Wall Sex, well one version of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 16:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17665889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodeyeCyborg/pseuds/GoodeyeCyborg
Summary: Tarn makes a move and Pharma responds enthusiastically





	How to Frag Your Medic

Before he could comprehend why he’d been tugged into Tarn’s office, Pharma felt his back pressed against the wall and the other mech’s mouth on his. His optics shut, though, it was pitch black in the room so it hardly mattered. Tarn’s massive hands were wrapped around his thighs which were now positioned on either side of the larger mech’s hips. Teeth nipped at the soft protometal of his lower lip, pulling a restrained moan from the jet. 

When the kiss broke, Pharma smirked against Tarn’s tangibly scarred lips. “Not that I’m complaining but what’s all of this for?”

“Just seemed like the thing to do. Should I stop?” 

“Absolutely not, I only wondered so I could do it again.” 

Tarn’s mouth was on him again, this time on his neck cables. Pharma’s mouth fell open slightly as he panted. His frame was heating up embarrassingly quickly. “Just be you, pretty mech.” 

He blushed like some kind of virgin at that. What a ridiculous reaction his body had to praise! His cheeks always went dark and pressure often built behind his interface panels. “Flatterer.” He grumbled. 

Tarn cut him off with another kiss. This one was more hungry, there were certainly more teeth involved, and his tongue slid hesitantly against Pharma’s. Pharma, for his part, was all too happy to match Tarn’s passion, his own tongue surged to meet Tarn’s. He could feel the excited rumble of coming from Tarn’s chest as it reverberated through his own. 

Tarn rolled his hips against Pharma’s pelvic plating, groaning as he pulled away from their kiss. “Do you have any idea how long I have longed to do this? To have you all to myself, all willing and beautiful?” 

Pharma kissed him lightly and pressed their foreheads together. If he were an honest mech, he would admit that it was his favorite form of silent affection. “I can’t imagine it was longer than sometime in the last five minutes. You don’t seem like a mech who denies himself what he wants.” 

Tarn pressed him a little harder against the wall and Pharma could hear his interface paneling transforming out of the way. He nearly whined with longing. Tarn was not the only one who had spent time imagining a similar scene. “I deny myself when I am unsure as to whether or not my desires are mutual.”

“And what made you so confident?” 

Tarn laughed, “The washracks aren’t soundproof, you naughty mech. How could I not hear the way you called my name in there?”

Pharma wanted to be irritated. He really did. But it was difficult to be mad at someone who looked the way Tarn did and who currently had their massive spike pressed against his own array cover. The only reason he hadn’t opened up yet was the sheer anxiety of Tarn changing his mind suddenly. “I- Did you like hearing that?” 

“Obviously. I’d prefer to be in the same room though.” 

“We can arrange that.” With that Pharma let his panels open, exposing his wet valve to the cool air of Tarn’s office. The soft, blue biolights which lined his entrance glowed and pulsed in time with the energon which thundered through his lines. He leaned in close to Tarn’s audial, “I’m all yours.” 

That was all Tarn needed. His spiked eased into Pharma. It was slow at first, letting the medic adjust to Tarn’s considerable girth. Pharma gasped as his valve took in the massive spike. Wet though he was, it was still a bit of a tight fit until his calipers relaxed. 

Once Tarn was fully seated inside him, he gave Pharma a comically chaste kiss. “Ready?” 

Pharma huffed indignantly, were his twitching hips not enough of an answer. “Always, my dear.” 

With that Tarn set a brutal pace, slamming into Pharma and hitting his ceiling node with each stroke. All the medic could do was hold on as tight as he could to his partner. His teeth sank into Tarn’s neck cables to muffle his moans, making the bigger mech hiss. His valve clenched erratically around Tarn’s spike, as if trying to take him even deeper despite that being impossible. 

His overload came faster than he had wanted it to. This could have lasted hours and he would have been completely happy with that. His digits dug into Tarn’s backplating and his back arched. Tarn’s name mixed with a string of unintelligible praises fell from his lips. His vents were ragged as he came down from that high to find that Tarn was close too. 

The other mech’s frame tensed, as he slammed all the way into Pharma one last time. Hot, sticky, transfluid filled Pharma’s now over sensitive valve. It dripped out around Tarn’s spike which was still inside Pharma. He panted and pressed his forehead to Pharma’s. Pharma hated how that made him melt. How dare Tarn pick up so easily on how he displayed affection? 

“Thank you. That was… thank you.” 

“Heh don’t thank me. This was your idea, after all.” Pharma kissed his nose. “So, do you want to cuddle or-”


End file.
